Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover
by twilightm00n
Summary: Just another day in Rin and Jaken's life.  Too bad Jaken's out of the loop completely, Rin is missing and Sesshy is a surprisingly good teacher.


AN: Another oldie but a goodie if I do say so myself hehe. I know it's somewhat OC for all the characters, but humor tends to twist personalities lol. Enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine because God is cruel.

_**Never Judge A Book By Its Cover**_

"Baka ningen," I grumbled as I wandered through the castle's depths searching for The Brat. Why, oh why, was my master subjecting me to this torment! I was loyal to the core damn it and this is how I'm repaid! Caring for that lowly ningen! Humph! I just don't see what Sesshomaru-sama sees in her! Always running about like some demented butterfly, dressing me in those horrendous flowers… _Sigh…_ I **despise** my life…

Anyway, while I was indulging in self-pity I made my way down to The Brat's chamber for about the tenth time, ignoring all of the taunts and smirks from my fellow youkai. Insolent bakas… Society really is going to the dogs (no pun intended). Why even an exalted youkai like myself cannot receive the simplest courtesies these days!

_Ahem! _Well as I was saying, I was trudging along the hallway, hoping against hope I would find the little monster (and humans call _us_ demons!) I **really** did not want to be on the receiving end of Sesshomaru-sama's wrath. That acid hurt! (not to mention the breath, it's absolutely noxious!) Plus, there was no guarantee that my Lord would even bring me back with the Tensaiga either…

Just as I was rounding the corner still mumbling about my bad fortune…

"BOO!"

"EEEEEEEPP!"

Holy kuso and the kamis above! That just shoved off about 20 years from my lifespan! That little… And look at her! The little rogue is cackling like a hyena! _'Okay, Jaken, calm down now,' _I thought, _'Is it __**really**__ worth getting killed over?'_ I didn't even have to think that over. _'Hell yes, it's worth it!' _

Oblivious to the tick at my temple and her eminent demise, The Brat finally stopped laughing long enough to speak coherently.

"Jaken-sama, -giggle-I really am –giggle- sorry, it's just –giggles- the look on your face!"

That was all she managed before collapsing yet again. If possible I got even more enraged. Stupid girl knew how to press all of my buttons in record time.

"Disrespectful ningen!" I screamed. "I look for you all over, ALL OVER, this cursed castle to bring you to lunch AND THIS IS HOW I AM TREATED! I CAN'T BEGIN TO CONCEIVE HOW SESSHOMARU-SAMA PUTS UP WITH YOU!!!"

By now I was probably close to an apoplexy, I was so angry. The Brat, however, wasn't even fazed by my outburst. Her eyes became all teary and puppy-like. It made me want to puke!

"Jaken-sama, I **really** am sorry. Forgive Rin-chan?"

Damn it! Those ploys should not be working, but the eyes and her face, that mournful expression- arrgh! My anger quickly deflated, she was so darn cute, curse it!

"Fine, Rin," I said a little sulkily (hey I was entitled to some resentment) "I'll forgive you, but you must come right away. Your lunch is waiting."

Without further ado, I turned around and began the long walk back to the dining hall. I seriously needed a better job…

---Change to Rin's POV---

'_Sucker!'_ I thought as I gave him my best puppy-dog look and watched his resolve waver. Being adorable really did have its advantages sometimes. Fluffy-sama had taught me well in the arts of manipulation. I could even fool **him** at times!

I honestly didn't mean to torture Jaken so much, but it was **fun** to watch his temper boil! I couldn't push it too far though or he would really do something violent, and then Fluffy-sama would kill him and leave him dead as punishment for both him **and **me. Then I would be left without any entertainment!

Obediently following my pawn errr I mean babysitter, for lunch, I allowed a mischievous smirk to briefly cross my lips. I wonder how far I could push Jaken by refusing to eat my lunch. Hmmm…

---Change to Sesshy's POV---

I carefully watched as my ward and minion interacted from a nearby room with my aura hidden. The child was doing well for her age. Jaken was almost ready to disobey my command and harm her even though my displeasure would be most undesirable for him to invoke. A quick smirk graced my lips as I contemplated the tortures I could inflict upon the unsightly toad. Hanging him from my whip and feeding him to a lesser youkai had its merits… However, he was needed to amuse my student and test her skills. That fantasy would have to play out another day.

Spotting the impish grin of my ward as she followed her plaything, I almost felt pity for his misfortune. Rin was as devious as Naraku at his worst.

I had chosen well.

**Translations:**

Baka: fool, idiot

Ningen: human

Youkai: demon

Kami: god

Kuso: poop aka the bad word

-sama: suffix for people that denotes great respect (would Sesshy demand anything less?)

-chan: suffix that denotes friendship or cuteness, usually for girls


End file.
